beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chronologie
Die ist eine Chronologie der Veröffentlichungen von Being Human. Interviews oder Behind the Scenes (Hinter den Kulissen) Specials werden hier nicht aufgeführt. Hier werden nur Episoden, Webcasts, gelöschte Szenen, Bücher usw. genannt, die im Serienuniversum spielen. Trailer werden nur genannt, wenn für den Trailer neue Szenen gefilmt wurden, die nicht in der Serie zu sehen waren. Die Episodennamen sind fettgedruckt. This is a chronology of the published content of Being Human. This does not include Vor Staffel 1 * Pilot * Annies Prequel (Prequel) * Georges Prequel (Prequel) * Mitchells Prequel (Prequel) * Trailer 1 (erster Trailer) Staffel 1 * Flotsam and Jetsam * Tully * Ghost Town * Another Fine Mess * Where The Wild Things Are * Bad Moon Rising Staffel 2 * Ivan and Daisy Prequel (Prequel) * Supernaturals are out there (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 001 - Welcome to CenSSA (CenSSA) * Trailer 2 (zweiter Trailer) * CenSSA Broadcast 002 - The Evidence Begins (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 003 - The Face of the Highgate Vampire (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 004 - The Tale of the Missing Girls (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 005 - Discovering Windsor Terrace (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 006 - Surveillance (CenSSA) * Cure and Contagion * CenSSA Broadcast 007 - I Should Exlain (CenSSA) * Serve God, Love Me and Mend * The Road (Roman) * Chasers (Roman) * Bad Blood (Roman) * CenSSA Broadcast 008 - Nina Pickering (CenSSA) * Long Live The King * CenSSA Broadcast 009 - Setting the Bait (CenSSA) * Educating Creature * CenSSA Broadcast 010 - The Testing Must Go On (CenSSA) * The Looking Glass * CenSSA Broadcast 011 - Jaggat & Kemp (CenSSA) * In The Morning * CenSSA Broadcast 012 - The Explosion (CenSSA) * Damage * CenSSA Broadcast 013 - The Bomb (CenSSA) * All God's Children * CenSSA Broadcast 014 - The Final Broadcast (CenSSA) * Guided Tour of the Facility (CenSSA) * Hider in the House (Gelöschte Szene) * Mitchell Looks Awful (Gelöschte Szene) * Kick Your Face Off (Gelöschte Szene) * Does a Bear (Erweiterte Szene) * Dancing Queen (Gelöschte Szene) * Don't kill anyone (Erweiterte Szene) Series 3 * Annie Broadcast 1 - First Contact (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 2 - Communication (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 3 - Death is a Place (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 4 - Carving Sound (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 5 - What Happens Here (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 6 - New Arrivals (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 7 - Remembering (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 8 - The People (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 9 - The Verdict (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 10 - Hell (Annie Broadcast) * Annies Trailer (Trailer Annie) * George und Ninas Trailer (Trailer George und Nina) * Mitchell Trailer (Trailer Mitchell) * Lia * Update 2 (Zeitungsartikel - Becoming Human) * Update 3 (Vermisstenvideo - Becoming Human) * Adam's Family * Episode 1 (Becoming Human) * Update 7 (Video - Becoming Human) * Type 4 * Episode 2 (Becoming Human) * Update 9 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 10 (Tagebucheintrag - Becoming Human) * Update 12 (Zeitungsartikel - Becoming Human) * Update 13 (Audio - Becoming Human) * The Pack * Episode 3 (Becoming Human) * Update 14 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 16 (Zeitungsartikel - Becoming Human) * Update 17 (Erinnerung - Becoming Human) * The Longest Day * Episode 4 (Becoming Human) * Herrick's recruitement (Script) * Update 19 (Tagebucheintrag - Becoming Human]] * Update 20 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 21 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 22 (Video - Becoming Human) * Daddy Ghoul * Episode 5 (Becoming Human) * Update 24 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 27 (Video - Becoming Human) * Though the Heavens Fall * Episode 6 (Becoming Human) * Update 29 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 33 (Tagebucheintrag - Becoming Human) * The Wolf-Shaped Bullet * Episode 7 (Becoming Human) * Episode 8 (Becoming Human) * Becoming Human: The Return (Video - Becoming Human) Series 4 * Hals Prequel (Prequel) * Toms Prequel (Prequel) * Annies Teaser (Teaser) * Hals Teaser (Teaser) * Toms Teaser (Teaser) * S4 FILES: Email Evidence, Barry PD (Email) * The Old Ones Prequel (Prequel) * Eve of the War * Additional Scene: Dewi (Gelöschte Szene) * Two Weeks Earlier (Script - Ninas letzte Szene bevor sie getötet wurde) * Dear Eve (Brief von George) * Evil Red Riding Hood, A Wolf's View (Gelöschte Szene) * Being Human 1955 * Trouble At The Minature Circus (Brief von Hal) * Leo & Annie (Gelöschte Szene) * The Graveyard Shift * The Dark Poet (Gelöschte Szene) * Dear Kirby (Liebesbrief an Kirby) * A Spectre Calls * Annie & Hal (Gelöschte Szene) * Hold the Front Page * Hal & Adam (Gelöschte Szene) * Leave Werewolves Alone (Gelöschte Szene) * Letter To A Succubus (Brief) * Unfinished Business (Brief) * Puppy Love * Letter to Mum & Dad - from Allison (Brief) * Additional Scene - Cutler (Gelöschte Szene) * Making History * Snow & Milo (Gelöschte Szene) * Diary of a Dead Man (Brief) * The War Child Series 5 * The Trinity * Alex's Kicked the Bucket List (Gelöschte Szene) * Leaked Rook emails (Email) * Sticks and Rope * Alex's Revenge (Gelöschte Szene) * Rookileaks continues (Email) * Pie and Prejudice * Last Fango In Paris(Gelöschte Szene) * More Rookileaks (Email) * The Greater Good * Hex Club 7 (Gelöschte Szene) * Rookileakage Continues (Email) * No Care, All Responsibility * Taking Care (Gelöschte Szene) * The Final Challenge (Gelöschte Szene) * Last Rookileaks (Email) * The Last Broadcast * Rook's Revenge (Gelöschte Szene) * Series 5 DVD Exclusive Scene (DVD Extra) Weitere interessante Dinge Scripte * Episode 1 Script * Unverfilmtes Script George * Script Episode 7, das später geändert wurde * Herrick's Erschaffung * Zwei Wochen früher Webseiten, die innerhalb des BH Universums spielen * CenSSA * Annie Broadcasts en:Chronology fr:Chronologie